The transmission of viral hepatitis by plasma derivitives continues to be an important medical problem that has been made more urgent by the similar epidemiology of the agent of acquired immune deficiency syndrome. Methods of inactivating viruses in plasma derivatives while retaining the biological potency of the products are being explored. These include the extraction of lyophilized or agueous preparations with lipid solvents such as chloroform.